A bedpan seat (i.e., stool seat) or a bedpan seat cover provided at a general toilet stool (i.e., toilet bowl) will be described as an example of an opening and closing unit that makes a rotatable (or tuning) movement with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the related art toilet stool including a hot water washer (i.e., hot water cleaner). As shown in FIG. 1, the toilet stool including a hot water washer includes a toilet pot 10 disposed at a central portion thereof and an injection nozzle 30 disposed at a rear portion of the toilet pot 10 such that it moves in and out to traverse the toilet pot 10 and jetting washing water. A bedpan seat 20 is placed on the toilet pot 10, and a bedpan seat cover 40 is connected to the bedpan seat 20 to cover the bedpan seat 20 after stool.
A manipulation display unit 60 including manipulation keys to perform an operation manipulation of the hot water washer and displaying an operational state of the hot water washer is disposed at one side of the toilet stool. A machining chamber (i.e., electrical component chamber) 50 including various electrical parts and mechanical parts constituting a washing water storage and injection mechanism, a washing water heating mechanism, and a hot wind generating mechanism is provided at a rear side of the toilet stool.
First and second gear boxes (not shown) are coupled to the bedpan seat 20 and the bedpan seat cover 40 to automatically open and close the bedpan seat 20 and the bedpan seat cover 40.
In this manner, in the related art, the opening and closing operation of the bedpan seat 20 and the bedpan seat cover 40 is controlled by using the gear boxes, a spring, or a semiconductor integrated circuit.
However, when the bedpan seat 20 or the bedpan seat cover 40 is closed after stool, it is rapidly lowered to collide with the toilet pot 10, generating an impact sound. The impact sound frightens old or feeble persons, children, pregnant women and nursing mothers, and so on, and also, those bedpan seat 20 and the bedpan seat cover 40 are not suitable for a place where quite atmosphere needs to be maintained.